I'm not Dead
by Manuka
Summary: (Univers Alternatif) Qu'on soit fou ou sain d'esprit, le plus important, finalement, c'est de ne pas être mort. Et peu importe qui est réellement l'autre qui nous réapprend à vivre.
1. Chapter 1

**I'M NOT DEAD**

* * *

><p><span>NDA<span> : bonjour/bonsoir à tous :) Une nouvelle fiction qui ne devrait pas dépasser les 5 ou 6 chapitres. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^ Bonne lecture !

Avertissements : tous les personnages appartiennent à **Mr Kuromada**. Merci à **Camhyoga** pour sa correction. Cette histoire est une **pure fiction** : je ne sais absolument pas comment fonctionne le système judiciaire ni les instituts psychiatriques.

EDIT définitif : le thème de cette fiction est similaire à celui d'une autre histoire (merci à **RedCat** et **Alaiya** de me l'avoir fait remarquer) mais nos scénarios sont différents. Il ne s'agit **pas **d'un **plagiat**. Avec accord de l'autre auteure que je remercie chaleureusement, "I'm not dead" restera sur le site et continuera d'être publié. Merci à tous pour vos messages de soutien à ce sujet.

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

* * *

><p>La salle est petite, blanche, froide. Le lit en fer est coincé dans un angle de la pièce et est immaculé lui aussi. Les draps, l'oreiller, les murs, le sol, tout. Même les vêtements, informes, longs. La seule touche de couleur, ce sont ses cheveux. Couleur lavande. Déformation génétique, a-t-on dit. En lien avec le reste, sans doute. Comment savoir ? La vie est compliquée, l'ADN aussi.<p>

Il est assis par terre, replié sur lui-même. Mais la tête haute, toujours, malgré son regard vide posé sur le mur d'en face. Voit-il quelque chose ? Pense-t-il ? Rêve-t-il ? Lui seul a la réponse, mais il ne parle pas. Ne parle plus. Isolé dans son monde, dans sa cellule, dans sa tête.

La porte s'ouvre sans un bruit –c'est tabou ici. Comme si tout ce blanc absorbait les sons : même respirer semble bruyant. On vient à petits pas, avec crainte de briser le silence qui règne. Le plateau repas est posé sur le lit, il n'y a même pas de table. Il ne détourne pas le regard du mur, ne cligne même pas des yeux, absent. Hors du temps.

« Bonjour Mu » dans un souffle.

Aberration, que de seulement parler !

« Tu vas bien ? » toujours en murmurant, pour ne pas trop perturber le blanc.

L'étranger porte la tenue règlementaire. Il l'a enfilée avant d'entrer dans le couloir, délaissant ses habits pour une tunique et des chaussons. Il hésite un instant, puis se décide et s'assoit par terre. Pas trop loin, pas trop près. Il ne sait pas comment il pourrait réagir si seulement il réagit.

« Tu manques à Kiki. »

Un clignement de paupière, une victoire en soi. Il espère, il reprend la parole :

« A moi aussi, tu me manques, tu sais. La maison est triste sans toi. Je pense déménager. C'est trop grand maintenant. Et il y aurait toujours une chambre pour toi, au cas où… »

Il s'interrompt, la gorge serrée. Aucune réaction, encore. Il sent les larmes monter, les empêche de couler. Pas ici, pas maintenant. Il doit être fort, fort pour lui-même, fort pour son frère, fort pour son jeune cousin.

« Parfois j'en ai assez d'être fort, murmure-t-il soudain. Tu comprends ? Je suis fatigué. Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir encore longtemps, tu sais. »

Il se relève, voudrait prendre son frère dans ses bras, se retient et se dirige vers la porte de la chambre –de la cellule.

« Je t'aime petit frère. Ne nous oublie pas. »

Puis il sort. Dans le blanc, un nouveau clignement, une larme qui tombe. Le silence.

* * *

><p><em>* Quelques mois plus tôt<em>

* * *

><p>Pause café. Pause café. Marine avançait dans les couloirs avec cette litanie en tête, saluant vaguement les collègues qu'elle croisait. Elle s'était levée à quatre heures du matin, elle avait quand même le droit de penser un peu à elle et d'avoir son breuvage salutaire ! Surtout si elle voulait tenir jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner.<p>

La salle réservée aux infirmiers en pause était leur refuge à tous. Ils la décoraient comme ils l'entendaient, apportaient boissons, repas et gâteaux à volonté. Oui, c'était un endroit qu'ils chérissaient tous à force, qui leur permettait d'oublier et de se reposer avant de reprendre le travail. Pas qu'ils n'aimaient pas leur job, loin de là, sinon ils ne s'y trouveraient pas. Mais s'occuper à longueur de journée de patients mentalement atteints n'était pas de tout repos, et la fatigue était autant physique que morale.

Elle pénétra dans la pièce avec un soupir de contentement. Fait rare, elle était seule. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui confirma qu'elle était un peu en avance par rapport à l'heure de la pause. Sa tournée avait été rapide –à vrai dire, elle avait volontairement écarté un patient de sa liste, afin de s'y consacrer après s'être un peu reposée. Elle alluma la cafetière qui émit rapidement un petit sifflement satisfait et s'occupa de préparer la précieuse boisson.

Elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et renversa la tête sur le dossier, fermant les yeux de contentement. Celui-ci fut bref, car bientôt un bruit de voix s'approcha, comme une dispute. Elle reconnut Shina, et la porte s'ouvrit sur cette dernière, accompagnée de Milo.

« Je refuse d'avoir un fou furieux comme patient ! s'écria l'Italienne avec un mouvement de la main. Pas la peine d'insister Milo ! »

L'infirmier prit une mine contrite et rétorqua :

« C'est pas moi qui décide, tu le sais très bien. Et si personne ne se propose pour s'occuper de lui, il te sera imposé de toute façon.

-Un nouveau patient ? s'enquit Marine, curieuse.

-Quoi, tu n'es pas au courant ? s'étonna le Grec en se servant une tasse brûlante.

-J'étais en congé ce week-end, expliqua la jeune femme. C'était l'anniversaire d'Aiolia.

-C'est vrai, j'avais oublié. On a un extradé de justice qui doit arriver dans l'après-midi.

-Pardon ? Si vite ? Comment ça se fait ?

-Ce type est cinglé, intervint Shina. Quadruple homicide, et pas du joli d'après ce que j'ai vu quand je me suis renseignée. Son avocat a plaidé la folie, du coup on nous demande de le garder jusqu'à ce qu'il soit diagnostiqué. Et devine qui doit s'en occuper ! »

Marine secoua la tête, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. Shina s'empara d'un biscuit et planta violemment les dents dedans.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'ils nous le refilent comme ça, reprit Milo en s'installant à son tour dans un fauteuil. Ici, c'est un centre pour personnes déficientes, certes, mais nos patients ne sont pas dangereux, tout du moins pas de cette façon, pas volontairement. Là c'est un criminel. C'est un danger pour nous et pour les autres pensionnaires.

-Shion a accepté de le prendre ?

-Il n'a pas eu le choix, visiblement. C'est le seul établissement qui a de la place, et patati et patata, tu vois le genre ? grinça l'Italienne.

-Et écoute le pompon ! s'empressa d'ajouter Milo avec un air de commère. Devine qui a été sur l'arrestation de ce type ? »

Marine secoua la tête, peu enthousiaste à l'idée d'une devinette. Le Grec fit la moue avant de répondre :

« Dokho ! J'en connais un qui doit faire chambre à part, sourit-il.

-En parlant de la police, j'espère qu'il sera surveillé, grommela la Grecque en croisant les bras.

-Normalement on aura deux policiers en faction devant la porte de sa chambre. De toute façon, sans ça, Shion aurait dit merde au juge, s'amusa Shina.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! les interrompit la voix joyeuse d'Aldébaran. Je vois que la nouvelle a vite fait le tour.

-Salut Aldé, répondit Marine. Tu as plus d'informations là-dessus ?

-Shion doit passer d'ici quelques minutes nous faire un topo, expliqua le Brésilien en s'emparant de la tasse encore pleine de Milo, qui tenta vainement de protester. Je crois qu'il a réussi à trouver un compromis avec le juge en charge de l'affaire.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Aucune idée.

-Et ce type, tu sais quelque chose à son sujet ? intervint Shina.

-Pas plus que vous, je pense. »

Pendant ce temps, Shaka et Camus les avaient rejoints, et Shion arriva peu après. Le silence se fit aussitôt tandis que le directeur de l'établissement entrait dans la salle.

« Bonjour à tous ceux que je n'ai pas encore croisé, salua-t-il avec un sourire. Inutile de tergiverser plus longtemps, parlons de notre nouveau pensionnaire. Il s'agit d'un cas de justice, Egidio Granchio dit Deathmask, je pense que vous en avez entendu parler ces derniers jours. »

Marine frémit : autant le nom de Granchio ne lui disait rien, autant celui de Deathmask était effrayant. Elle comprenait mieux les réticences de sa collègue d'avoir à surveiller cet homme.

« Dans les grandes lignes, c'est un assassin qui a récidivé trois fois, expliqua clairement Shion. Il a été interpellé il y a quelques semaines, mais le temps que l'affaire passe devant le juge… Vous connaissez la chanson. Bref, son avocat a plaidé la folie, et il faut le diagnostiquer. En attendant, vu le plaidoyer, il doit être interné le temps de confirmer ou non son état mental.

-Je dirais que tuer quatre personnes en dit assez, grommela Shina.

-Certes, mais c'est la loi, soupira Shion. Il va donc être transféré ici, et je vous assure que ça ne me réjouis pas plus que vous tous ! Mais nous n'avons pas eu le choix. Néanmoins, j'ai émis des consignes très claires. »

Tous furent instantanément encore plus attentifs.

« Il y aura tout le temps deux policiers en faction devant la chambre qui lui sera allouée et qui surveilleront ses sorties. Un autre sera en poste au niveau de l'entrée du Sanctuaire et sera joignable à n'importe quelle heure. De plus, nous avons à notre disposition une ligne directe vers le bureau de police le plus proche et un numéro spécial où joindre le juge en charge de l'affaire. Voilà pour la première partie. Maintenant la seconde : le diagnostic psychologique sera établi par un expert judiciaire, mais j'ai demandé à ce que Camus et Shaka participent à ce constat. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une autre garantie pour nous que cet homme soit jugé comme il le convient. Merci encore à vous deux pour avoir accepté. »

Les deux collègues hochèrent la tête. S'ils étaient de nature plutôt peu communicative et distante, ils étaient tous les deux appréciés et personne ne remettait en cause leur professionnalisme.

« Concernant l'infirmier en charge de notre nouveau pensionnaire, j'ai pensé à Shina. Il est Italien, peut-être que la proximité de la langue sera bénéfique ? »

La jeune femme fit la moue et marmonna :

« On va dire ça, oui.

-Au moindre problème, tu seras relevée de ce patient, lui assura Shion. Et les deux policiers seront toujours présents, même lors des soins.

-Ok, je vais m'en occuper, accepta-t-elle finalement.

-Merci Shina. Des questions ?

-Combien de temps est-il sensé rester ? interrogea Aldébaran. Y a-t-il une durée minimum ou maximum à son séjour avant le jugement ?

-Il me semble que le début du diagnostic doit commencer dès demain. Mais on m'a prévenu que l'examen du patient prendra un certain temps, notamment parce que la police n'est pas sure de sa responsabilité sur certains meurtres. Après que le rapport des psychologues soit rendu, il faudra attendre encore deux ou trois jours avant que le jugement n'ait lieu, et après ça il sera décidé de son internement ou de son emprisonnement.

-Donc une semaine et demie à deux semaines ?

-Dans ces environs, oui. Je demande donc à tout le monde d'être attentif, d'aider Shina au mieux, et de surveiller nos autres patients : l'arrivée d'un nouveau pensionnaire est toujours un évènement, et on ne sait pas encore comment tous réagiront.

-Est-ce qu'il sera en contact avec eux ? s'inquiéta Marine.

-Le moins possible, mais il y a la sortie journalière, soit à l'extérieur soit en salle surveillée. Evidemment, il restera dans la salle, anticipa le directeur en levant la main en signe d'apaisement. Il faudra essayer de limiter tout contact avec les autres, ne sachant pas quelles réactions il pourrait y avoir. Voilà, si vous avez des questions ou des remarques, je suis disponible dans mon bureau. Marine, est-ce que je peux te parler en privé ? »

La jeune femme le suivit dans le couloir, intriguée. Shion lui fit signe de venir avec lui et la conduisit dans la pièce qui lui servait de cabinet.

« Je sais que c'est injustifié, mais est-ce que je peux te demander de veiller sur Mu ? déclara-t-il avec inquiétude.

-Evidemment, opina la Grecque. Rassure-toi, tout ira bien. Tu as fait au mieux dans cette histoire.

-Il n'empêche que ça ne me plait pas, maugréa-t-il. Au fait, je tiens à te prévenir : Aiolia a demandé à être de permanence pour surveiller Egidio Granchio.

-J'imagine qu'il va me faire une scène ce soir, rit-elle. Et Dokho ?

-Présent lui aussi. Ecoute Marine, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte qu'Aiolia ne vienne pas, mais il faut croire que j'en demandais trop, surtout qu'il a insisté pour être ici. Je sais qu'il est un excellent flic, je n'ai eu que de bons échos, mais si jamais il essaye de s'approcher de Saga, je le vire. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit toi qui le lui dises, il risque de se braquer si c'est moi qui le fais.

-Tu as sans doute raison, mais il ne fera pas une bêtise pareille, j'y veillerai. Ça fait neuf ans, tu sais.

-La durée ne compte pas, soupira Shion en secouant la tête. Ça fait bien 4 ans que Mu est ici, et je n'ai pas avancé depuis. »

La jeune femme posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de son supérieur et ami.

Oui, neuf ans déjà qu'Ayoros, le frère aîné d'Aiolia, avait été tué par son meilleur ami Saga. Shion, qui connaissait les parents des deux frères avant qu'ils ne décèdent, avait aidé le jeune homme. Dokho avait fait partie de l'équipe en charge de l'affaire, et c'est lui qui s'était rendu compte du caractère étrange qu'adoptait parfois Saga lors des interrogatoires. Une expertise avait démontré une schizophrénie sévère, qui allait jusqu'à de la violence envers son « autre lui-même » qu'il avait baptisé Kanon et qu'il appelait son frère jumeau. Shion avait choisi d'accueillir Saga dans son nouvel établissement, ce qui lui avait valu la rancœur d'Aiolia depuis lors. Marine, qui sortait avec lui lors des évènements et souhaitait poursuivre des études d'infirmière, avait été plongée en plein cœur de la tragédie. Elle aussi avait souffert de la perte d'Ayoros, car le jeune homme était autant son grand frère que celui d'Aiolia. Après la fin de ses études et de sa spécialisation en psychiatrie, elle avait demandé un poste à Shion, qui le lui avait accordé aussitôt.

Trois mois après le début de son travail dans l'établissement, Mu, le frère cadet de son supérieur, était interné. La nouvelle avait ébranlé tout le personnel, et nul ne savait comment réagir vis-à-vis de leur directeur. Marine avait d'elle-même pris en charge le jeune homme, et Shion lui en était encore reconnaissant. Si elle ne savait pas exactement les circonstances qui avaient amené à l'internement de Mu, elle avait une affection toute particulière pour lui, amitié qui lui était retournée. Le jeune homme avait une certaine sensibilité, et elle arrivait toujours à discuter avec lui de ses problèmes –même si en théorie elle n'en avait pas le droit. Mais Mu savait toujours quand elle était triste, joyeuse ou en colère et parvenait à lui tirer les vers du nez sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

Si seulement il n'était pas malade… Marine ne saurait pas comment qualifier ça autrement que d'une sorte de trouble délirant. Mu était persuadé de ne pas vivre exactement dans le même monde qu'eux, et les incluait tous dans cet univers alternatif qu'il s'était créé au fil des années. Apparemment, ça le rendait suffisamment dangereux pour être mis à l'écart de la société. La nouvelle avait beaucoup affecté Shion, ainsi que Kiki, leur jeune cousin dont ils avaient la garde. Shion avait réussi à ce que Mu soit placé dans son établissement, mais malheureusement son état stagnait et rien ne permettait de savoir s'il allait rester au même point, s'améliorer ou même se dégrader.

« Je dois reprendre mes visites, fit Marine. Je vais justement aller le voir, tu veux venir avec moi ?

-Pourquoi pas » accepta son supérieur après un instant d'hésitation.

Ils quittèrent le bureau et se dirigèrent dans les couloirs du bâtiment. Les murs étaient colorés, tranchant avec le blanc habituel des établissements de santé. Certes plus compliqués à laver, et encore, ils égayaient les lieux et permettaient aux pensionnaires de se sentir plus à leur aise quand ils quittaient leur chambre. Chaque porte avait une couleur différente, que le patient avait lui-même choisie. Celle de Mu était couleur lavande, avec des moutons peints en blanc à la hauteur de la poignée. Un vestige d'une des visites de Kiki à son cousin, lors de laquelle ils s'étaient amusés à les colorier. La porte s'ouvrit sur le jeune homme, qui avait un sourire aux lèvres :

« Marine, Shion ! les salua-t-il. J'ai senti vos cosmos, entrez. »

Ils obtempérèrent après s'être lancé un regard attristé. Shion s'installa sur une chaise tandis que Marine ouvrait la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce.

« Comment ça va Mu ? demanda-t-elle. Bien dormi ?

-Oui merci. Kiki n'est pas avec toi ? dit-il à son frère aîné.

-Pas aujourd'hui, il a cours ce matin.

-Quel jour sommes-nous ? s'étonna Mu.

-Mardi. Peut-être qu'il pourra venir demain après-midi, proposa Shion.

-Est-ce qu'il n'a pas entraînement le mercredi ?

-Je crois que ça a été remis à plus tard dans la soirée, pour faire un dernier point pour le match de samedi, expliqua le directeur avec un sourire.

-Il doit être impatient, rit Mu en s'asseyant à son tour. Mais je ne me fais pas d'inquiétude pour lui, c'est un bon apprenti. Je me demande quelle armure il recevra. »

Un silence lourd s'installa instantanément. Marine jeta un coup d'œil à son supérieur, qui s'était renfermé aux mots de son cadet. Elle décida de relancer la conversation :

« Il faut que tu saches une chose Mu, il va y avoir un nouvel arrivant cet après-midi.

-Vraiment ? C'est très soudain.

-Oui. Cette personne est dangereuse, il faudra que tu fasses attention, d'accord ?

-On dit aussi que je suis dangereux, tu le préviendras de faire attention ? » railla brutalement le jeune homme.

Marine préféra ne pas réagir, mais pu voir Shion tressaillir : les sautes d'humeur de Mu étaient souvent conjointes à des phases de lucidité, ce qui rendait ces moments pénibles car ce qu'il disait n'était que la stricte vérité.

« Je suis sérieuse tu sais, reprit-elle en se penchant vers lui. On ne sait pas de quoi il est capable.

-Est-il comme Saga ? s'enquit Mu avec une voix de nouveau calme et posée. Comment va-t-il d'ailleurs ?

-Plutôt bien pour l'instant, mais non, il n'a pas le même problème que Saga.

-Je suis curieux. Mais j'imagine que ce ne sont pas mes affaires…

-Moins tu t'approcheras de lui, mieux ce sera, confirma Shion. J'ai des papiers à régler, je repasserai sans doute tout à l'heure.

-A plus tard » répondit doucement Mu avec un léger air de dépit au visage tandis que son frère quittait la chambre.

Marine s'installa sur le lit près du jeune homme et passa un bras autour de ses épaules avec affection.

« Il ne va pas bien, constata-t-il avec peine. Et c'est de ma faute.

-Non Mu, ce n'est pas de ta faute, le reprit-elle. Ce n'est la faute de personne, la vie a juste décidé d'être comme ça.

-Mais il va mal, et c'est à cause de ce que je suis, insista Mu. Je n'ai pas choisi d'être comme ça.

-Je sais, Mu.

-Tout aurait été plus simple si je n'avais pas de cosmos » conclut le jeune homme en baissant la tête.

Marine resta silencieuse, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour le réconforter. Elle ne comprenait pas toujours où allait l'imagination de Mu, avec ces histoires de chevaliers en armures possédant des pouvoirs spéciaux. Il expliquait tout grâce au cosmos, ou à des sens surnuméraires qui lui permettaient de se défendre et d'accroître ses pouvoirs psychiques. Cela passionnait beaucoup Shaka, avec qui il discutait régulièrement, mais la jeune femme trouvait ça injuste de le conforter dans ses délires irréels.

Au bout d'un moment, elle sentit la tête de Mu se poser sur son épaule et esquissa un mince sourire, un peu triste. Elle s'était attachée trop vite au jeune homme. Un jour, ça lui retomberait dessus, elle en était certaine. Mais en attendant, elle passa une main apaisante dans les longs cheveux de son patient, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

* * *

><p><em>* Dans l'après-midi<em>

* * *

><p>La route qui menait à l'établissement était vraiment mal foutue. De la caillasse partout, qui faisait bringuebaler la voiture de police comme un chewing-gum mâchonné par un vieil édenté. Si les deux policiers n'en menaient déjà pas large, leur passager à l'arrière était plus que secoué. Serrant les dents, Egidio Granchio se retenait difficilement d'éclater. Quoi, c'était un centre privé pour débiles mentaux, assez réputé d'après le peu qu'il avait bien voulu apprendre, et ils étaient même pas fichus de bétonner la route ? La bonne blague. Au moins ils devaient être surs que le cerveau de leurs pensionnaires avait bien été retourné par les bosses du chemin avant d'arriver chez eux !<p>

Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, ignorant les menottes qui lui entravaient les mains. Le décor était joli, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Des arbres partout, des buissons fleuris, de l'herbe bien verte. Le cliché même de l'institut qui voulait être bien vu. « Oui vous pouvez nous laisser votre enfant sans soucis, vous voyez, tout est bien entretenu, même le jardin. Il est fou à lier et vous voulez vous en débarrasser ? Vous êtes au bon endroit ! » Youpi. Bienvenue chez les bisounours, sauf qu'il leur manque plusieurs cases au magasin.

Une nouvelle secousse le fit grincer des dents méchamment. C'était pas possible, ces deux flics se fichaient de lui en le maltraitant sur ce chemin défoncé ! Pour sûr qu'il y avait une autre entrée plus accessible.

Ils arrivèrent enfin face à un grand bâtiment blanc, tout en longueur. Ils se garèrent près de la porte d'entrée, qui s'ouvrit sur quelques personnes. L'Italien retint un rire moqueur : si c'était l'équipe soignante, pas étonnant que les débiles mentaux qui séjournaient ici n'aient pas eu d'amélioration de leur état.

Les deux policiers sortirent du véhicule et s'approchèrent d'eux. Celui qui conduisait, le Chinois jovial, discuta quelques instants avec un type bizarre, aux cheveux mi-blonds mi-verts.

« Putain, mais où je suis tombé… » marmonna Egidio.

Le plus jeune des deux poulets, un Grec trop sérieux, était un peu resté en retrait et lui jetait régulièrement un regard sévère. L'Italien lui décocha un grand sourire, qui fit plisser les yeux au jeune policier. Le prisonnier étouffa un rire : c'était tellement facile.

Le Chinois revint rapidement et ouvrit sa portière :

« Allez, terminus tout le monde descend. »

Egidio se laissa faire docilement, même si intérieurement il bouillait. Toute cette mise en scène juste pour gagner quelques jours. Pas sûr qu'il tienne jusqu'au procès, il avait prévenu son avocat. Ce dernier avait haussé les épaules et répliqué :

« Si vous voulez perpétuité, faut me le dire tout de suite. »

Mais ça c'était avant que ses deux camarades arrivent à le contacter. Faire profil bas le temps de l'expertise psychologique, jouer les débiles, le temps qu'ils trouvent une solution pour le faire sortir en douce. Un établissement psychiatrique, c'est moins surveillé qu'une prison, après tout.

« Je m'appelle Shion, se présenta le type bizarre aux cheveux pas nets. Je suis le directeur de cet établissement. Voici l'équipe soignante, Aldébaran est le chef infirmier. On va vous conduire à votre chambre. »

Quoi, pas de « bienvenue chez nous, nous espérons que vous allez vous y plaire » ? L'Italien fut escorté jusque dans la pièce qui lui était allouée, où le jeune policier lui retira ses menottes avant de sortir de la chambre pour fermer la porte à clef.

A l'extérieur, Shion et Dokho discutaient à voix basse :

« Le trajet s'est bien passé ?

-Il a fait profil bas, expliqua le Chinois. Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions, il joue la comédie.

-Je vais vous faire amener des chaises, fit Shion. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à demander.

-Tu m'en veux encore ? demanda Dokho avec une voix déçue.

-Je sais bien qu'il fallait désigner un établissement, mais proposer le mien, grommela le directeur.

-Je fais confiance à ton personnel, rétorqua le policier. C'est un lieu isolé, plus facile à surveiller qu'un centre en pleine ville.

-Je sais. Et non, je ne t'en veux plus » ajouta Shion avant de tourner les talons.

Dokho esquissa un sourire amusé. Depuis tout ce temps qu'ils se connaissaient, tous les deux, son ami puis amant était devenu tellement prévisible à ses yeux. Têtu comme une mule, mais néanmoins capable de pardonner et de reconnaître ses torts. La crise qu'il lui avait faite quelques jours plus tôt était un exemple parfait.

Aiolia, près de lui, semblait nerveux.

« Calme-toi donc, conseilla le plus âgé.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, grommela le jeune homme.

-Ecoute, j'ai appuyé ta demande, ne me le fais pas regretter, d'accord ? Si on a tous les deux demandé à venir ici, c'est pour la même raison. Alors détends-toi un peu, reste sur tes gardes et fais ton boulot comme il faut, tout se passera bien.

-Tu y crois, à ce que tu dis ? rit le Grec.

-J'essaye de m'en persuader en tout cas. Tu n'es pas allé voir Marine ?

-Elle s'est éclipsée » répondit Aiolia avec une moue.

La jeune femme n'avait pas voulu croiser son fiancé, pas avec le nouvel arrivant tout juste enfermé. Elle se doutait bien qu'il serait sur les nerfs, et ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter son tempérament tout de suite. Elle avait besoin de calme, de se changer les idées. C'est tout naturellement qu'elle se retrouva face à la porte violette, qu'elle ouvrit doucement après avoir toqué. Mu se trouvait près de sa fenêtre et contemplait la voiture de police stationnée près de l'entrée.

« Je l'ai vu, commenta-t-il.

-Il me fait peur, avoua Marine en le rejoignant. Ses yeux, surtout. »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et lui sourit amicalement.

« Ton cosmos est perturbé. Viens t'asseoir. Il y a autre chose, non ?

-Mon fiancé est ici, avec Dokho, pour le surveiller.

-C'est une bonne chose, je trouve.

-Si jamais il se passe quoi que ce soit, ce seront à eux deux de s'en occuper. Cet homme a déjà tué, il peut recommencer. »

Mu hocha la tête, compréhensif.

« Ils sont capables de s'en sortir. Tu sais, ce sont deux puissants chevaliers.

-Ce ne sont pas des chevaliers, Mu ! s'écria finalement Marine. Ce sont des êtres humains, qui peuvent mourir ! Est-ce que tu comprends ça ?

-Je comprends que tu es triste, répondit le jeune homme en évitant la question. Tu peux rester ici si tu veux. »

L'infirmière acquiesça avec gratitude. Bon sang, à peine cet Egidio Ganchio était-il arrivé que déjà tout semblait aller de travers ! Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que l'expertise soit la plus rapide possible, pour ne plus avoir à croiser les yeux noirs de cet homme.

* * *

><p><em>à suivre...<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M NOT DEAD**

* * *

><p><span>NDA<span> : je tenais à vous remercier tous chaleureusement de l'attention que vous avez porté à l'introduction de cette fiction, et au soutien que vous m'avez tous donné. Cela m'a énormément touchée, je ne vous le dirai jamais assez. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :) Bonne lecture !

Merci à **Camhyoga** pour sa correction :)

Reviews anonymes :

**Julia13verseau** : merci de ton intérêt pour cette fiction, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**RedCat **: problème réglé :) J'espère que la suite aura ton intérêt ;)

**Portgasd. Anita** : merci pour ton intérêt ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que le rôle que je compte donner à Marine te conviendra ;)

**Mazarine **: voilà la suite, il faut me laisser le temps de l'écrire convenablement :) Mais merci pour ton intérêt, j'espère que ça te plaira toujours ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

* * *

><p>« Je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait lui reprocher pour l'instant pour l'empêcher de sortir » déclara Camus en croisant les mains sur la table de la réunion.<p>

Shion fit la moue tandis qu'un soupir général s'élevait de la part des infirmiers.

« Sincèrement ? souffla Milo. J'ai pas envie de me retrouver chez Hadès dès ce soir. C'est pas une raison suffisante ?

-Cela fait déjà quatre jours qu'il est arrivé et qu'il n'est pas sorti de sa chambre, rétorqua fermement le Français. Il n'a eu aucun geste déplacé, aucune menace, rien du tout. Et l'expert de la police n'étant pas encore passé, c'est à Shaka et moi de prendre cette décision.

-Normalement nous devrions attendre qu'il arrive pour permettre les sorties, tenta Aldébaran. Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu ?

-Oui, mais j'estime que passé un certain délai, il en va de la santé du patient. C'est en le laissant cloîtré de cette façon qu'il risque de devenir violent, or c'est ce que nous voulons tous éviter.

-Certes, abandonna le Brésilien. Si toi et Shaka estimez qu'il peut sortir, alors pourquoi pas.

-J'accepte à une condition : que ses heures de sorties soient décalées par rapport à celles des autres pensionnaires, insista Shion.

-Les liens sociaux sont aussi importants que des heures de liberté, même si elle est surveillée, intervint Shaka en secouant la tête. Si nous voulons faire un bilan aussi objectif que possible, nous devons lui permettre de cohabiter avec les autres, voir comment il évolue parmi eux, s'il fait preuve de violence ou non envers ceux qui l'entourent.

-C'est risqué, protesta Shion. Je suis d'accord pour laisser un peu de leste à Egidio Granchio, mais nous devons aussi penser aux autres patients.

-Si nous les sélectionnons, est-ce que ça irait ? proposa Marine dans une tentative de conciliation. Nous pouvons permettre à quelques patients d'être en contact avec lui, ceux qui sont le moins influençables par exemple, ou ceux qui auraient le moins de risque d'être violent.

-C'est une bonne idée, approuva Camus. De plus, il sortira sous surveillance policière, infirmière et psychologique : moi ou Shaka superviserons ses sorties avec les autres pensionnaires.

-Dans ce cas, si tout le monde est d'accord, j'accepte, finit par dire Shion. Quels patients seraient de sortie ?

-Je doute que Saga soit une bonne option, déclara Shina.

-Kagaho non plus, intervint Aldébaran. J'imagine déjà le cocktail explosif si les deux devaient être dans la même pièce !

-Seiya est inoffensif et n'a pas un passif très lourd, proposa Milo. Il venait surtout pour un soutien plutôt que pour de réels soins.

-Va pour Seiya. Qui d'autre ?

-Julian ? Il est calme depuis plusieurs semaines, on peut tenter l'expérience.

-D'accord aussi pour Julian.

-J'aimerais aussi proposer Mu. »

Shion se tourna vers Marine, surpris.

« C'est quelqu'un d'un naturel doux, capable d'apaiser les esprits, expliqua-t-elle. Si jamais il devait y avoir une montée d'adrénaline, le temps que nous intervenions, il sera là pour calmer les humeurs.

-Elle n'a pas tord, lança Milo. Nous avons tous au moins une fois eu droit à une séance « d'absorption de mauvaises ondes », si je peux dire. »

Le directeur pinça les lèvres, peu convaincu.

« Laisse-lui une chance » souffla Marine.

Shion poussa un soupir et acquiesça.

« Très bien, on va laisser sortir Seiya, Julian et Mu en même temps qu'Egidio. Je compte sur vous tous pour être vigilants et réactifs. »

Tous les infirmiers approuvèrent de concert avant de se lever dans un même mouvement. Marine sentait son cœur battre la chamade, encore interloquée d'avoir ainsi proposé le frère de Shion pour cette « opération ». Mais elle ne regrettait pas : Mu serait parfait. Elle espérait juste que le jeune homme mette le holà sur sa curiosité, que l'infirmière savait sans fin. Il avait déjà lu la bibliothèque entière, se renseignait un peu sur chaque pensionnaire –mais jamais à mal, au contraire. Saga en était un exemple parfait, car Mu avait su comment l'aborder sans risquer un rejet de la part du Grec, ou une apparition de Kanon, le « jumeau » de Saga. Marine se rendit à la chambre du jeune homme, certaine d'avoir bien fait.

Et effectivement, il fut ravi.

« Bien sûr Marine, accepta-t-il aussitôt. Tu peux compter sur moi. Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que je suis sensé savoir ?

-A part qu'il a tué des gens, non, le calma-t-elle. Sois prudent, veille aussi sur Seiya et Julian, d'accord ? On sera juste à côté, mais ça peut se passer trop vite pour qu'on ait le temps d'intervenir.

-Je saurai à son cosmos s'il veut tenter quelque chose.

-Mu, je suis sérieuse, l'interrompit Marine en lui attrapant le bras. C'est moi qui ai proposé que tu sois présent, malgré le désaccord évident de ton frère. Je peux encore décider de décaler ton heure de sortie. Alors pas d'histoire de cosmos ou de chevaliers ou que sais-je, est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Mu hocha la tête sans hésiter. Il était trop curieux de rencontrer cet Egidio pour lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Il se sentait excité comme un enfant, malgré lui. Comment pourrait-il expliquer à l'infirmière qu'il avait senti « quelque chose » émaner de cet homme ? Elle ne croyait pas au cosmos, et le terme « aura » n'avait aucune signification particulière à ses yeux, en tout cas aucune qui permette de mettre vraiment un mot sur cette sensation. Oui, il y avait un cosmos chez lui qui valait la peine qu'il s'attarde dessus, tout comme chaque personne avec qui il avait eu un contact. Certains avaient un cosmos enfoui, dont ils n'avaient aucune conscience. D'autres le niaient, comme Marine ou Shion. Certains comprenaient ce qu'il essayait de nommer, Shaka par exemple et Camus également dans une moindre mesure. Et il y avait des personnes, telles que Milo ou Aldébaran, qui semblaient vivre en harmonie avec leur cosmos, sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Ces personnes-là attiraient toujours les gens, que ce soit pour leur bonne humeur, leur caractère compréhensif, ou toute autre raison. Des papillons de nuit attirés par la lumière.

Il ne savait pas en revanche comment était constitué le cosmos du nouvel arrivant. Il lui avait semblé obscur, une chape de brume épaisse qui paraissait l'entourer et l'étouffer. Alors qu'il ne l'avait vu que de loin lorsqu'il était arrivé quelques jours plus tôt, il avait ressenti cette obscurité stagnante autour de lui. Comment pouvait-il encore se lever et bouger, entravé comme il l'était ? Mu voulait comprendre. Plus que ça : il avait besoin de savoir. Dans un sens, c'était en apprendre plus sur lui-même également, de voir jusqu'où allait sa différence et sa compréhension de ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui.

Mu suivit Marine dans le couloir tandis qu'elle l'emmenait dans la salle commune. Julian et Seiya étaient déjà installés, et discutaient calmement. Si Mu n'avait pas d'affinité particulière avec Julian, il appréciait l'adolescent. Soucis familiaux, un peu paumé, il avait failli pencher du mauvais côté mais avait choisi de ne pas suivre la voie toute tracée que la vie lui proposait. Il avait demandé à être admis dans cet établissement, par le biais d'une connaissance de Camus, pour se ressourcer, discuter, voir de quoi il était fait. Mu le trouvait courageux à sa manière, de prendre les obstacles à bras-le-corps et contourner les évidences. Oui, souvent il était idiot, mais gentil. Et puis, un idiot parmi des fous, qui était finalement le plus atteint ?

Mu s'apprêtait à aller les saluer lorsqu'il se figea, faisant tiquer Marine. Il le sentait, tout ce noir. Il frémit, avant de se retourner pour regarder le nouveau venu.

Assez grand, les cheveux aux reflets bleutés, le regard sombre, un visage fin et sévère malgré un rictus sarcastique aux lèvres, un corps athlétique… Il était physiquement plus commun que ce à quoi le jeune homme se serait attendu. Mais il y avait son cosmos. Il était tellement sombre que Mu pouvait sentir l'anxiété de tous ceux présents dans la pièce. C'était la première fois qu'il était confronté à ce genre de phénomène. Cet homme était-il conscient de cette anti-attraction qu'il exerçait ? En jouait-il ? Sans doute, au vu de l'éclat satisfait qui brillait dans ses yeux.

Le personnel était sur les dents. Dokho et Aiolia étaient sur le qui-vive, Aldébaran avait un visage trop sévère, même Milo avait l'air dur. Shion, malgré son apparente maîtrise, ne devait pas être beaucoup plus serein que ses compagnons. A côté de Mu, Marine s'était elle aussi tendue. Julian et Seiya s'étaient tus à leur tour, et tout le monde semblait attendre que quelque chose se passe.

Mu s'avança vers Egidio, faisant face au cosmos ténébreux. L'Italien l'observa approcher, curieux malgré lui. Le jeune homme s'arrêta à quelques pas, pencha la tête sur le côté pour le dévisager encore un instant, avant de lâcher :

« Tu ne me fais pas peur. Viens avec moi, je vais te présenter. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, il lui prit le poignet et l'entraîna vers les deux autres patients, tandis qu'infirmiers et policiers semblaient perplexes. Marine soupira de soulagement et rit silencieusement : le plus surpris d'entre tous était sans conteste Egidio. L'expression de l'Italien avait valu de l'or.

« Je crois que ton frère vient de désamorcer une situation tendue, souffla Dokho à l'oreille de Shion.

-On dirait bien. Mais rien n'est encore gagné.

-Je sais. Rabat-joie » ajouta le Chinois avec un clin d'œil, avant de rejoindre Aiolia qui s'était déjà rapproché des quatre pensionnaires.

Sans se départir d'un léger sourire, Mu avait lancé la conversation, après avoir fait asseoir leur nouveau camarade à côté de lui. Seiya et Julian avaient semblé un peu sur le qui-vive, mais rapidement ils s'étaient détendus à leur tour et parlaient à nouveau normalement.

Egidio les laissa papoter comme des vieilles filles, son regard inspectant rapidement la salle où il avait été emmené. Elle était vraiment longue, avec de grandes fenêtres qui permettaient à la pièce d'être très lumineuse. Des tables avaient été installées à différents endroits de la pièce : certaines devaient servir pour les repas tandis que les autres étaient là pour les heures de sorties pendant lesquelles les pensionnaires pouvaient lire, jouer, discuter. Néanmoins, il put voir les cadenas qui maintenaient les fenêtres closes, et le quadrillage des vitres ne permettait pas à un adulte de passer au travers, même après avoir cassé le verre.

Il se retourna vers ses camarades forcés, pour constater qu'ils le regardaient avec attention.

« Quoi ? lâcha-t-il.

-C'est bien ce que je disais, il ne t'a pas écouté, commenta Seiya.

-Je te demandais de quelle région tu es originaire, répéta Mu sans s'offenser le moins du monde.

-Je suis né près de Naples, répondit Egidio un peu à contrecœur.

-J'ai atterri à Rome une fois, révéla Julian. Je voulais voir le Pape pour forger une alliance avec lui…

-Ne recommence pas avec tes histoires de dominer le monde, le prévint Seiya. Tu as réussi à te battre contre Poséidon, alors ne replonge pas ! »

Putain. Il avait oublié un instant qu'il était chez les tarés, mais là, la réalité lui revenait avec une bonne gifle dans la figure.

« Julian a été possédé par Poséidon, le dieu des mers, lui expliqua Mu à voix basse. Cela fait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'il a réussi à contrer ses intentions malveillantes, mais parfois…

-Ouais, je vois » railla l'Italien.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, appréciant peu le ton moqueur qu'avait eu leur nouveau camarade.

« Si j'étais toi, je ferais un effort pour m'intégrer ici et faire bonne figure.

-J'ai jamais été très sociable, ça va pas commencer maintenant.

-Je doute que tu sois ravi de passer plusieurs semaines enfermé dans ta chambre, mais soit, comme tu voudras. Sache juste une chose : nous sommes tous frères ici, t'attaquer à l'un de nous, c'est te confronter à tous.

-Oh, j'ai peur, rit Egidio. En fait t'es assez marrant comme type. »

Mu posa une main apaisante sur le bras de Seiya, qui s'apprêtait à répliquer violemment. Un coup d'œil aux policiers et aux infirmiers lui confirma qu'ils avaient senti la situation s'envenimer et qu'ils étaient prêts à intervenir à tout instant. Il poussa un soupir en réalisant que c'était en partie de sa faute, mais il tenait à protéger ses camarades avant toute chose.

« Je pense que nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases, reprit-il plus calmement. Maintenant que tu sais à quoi t'attendre, peut-être as-tu des questions sur la façon dont fonctionne le Sanctuaire ? »

Egidio se renfrogna : rester enfermé l'avait rendu irritable, et il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi inactif. Il avait un besoin viscéral d'action, et une bonne petite bagarre n'aurait pas été de refus. Seulement, il devait se contenir : profil bas, bon sang ! Heureusement, le jeune homme avait réussi à calmer l'atmosphère et sans doute aussi à lui éviter un retour brutal dans sa cellule.

« Combien il y a de fous ici ?

-Au total nous sommes une petite dizaine, répondit Mu. La majorité d'entre nous est ici de façon permanente, mais quelques uns viennent uniquement dans la journée. A propos Seiya, tu vas retourner bientôt vivre chez toi ?

-Shiryu m'a proposé une collocation, approuva l'adolescent. Je pense partir d'ici quelques jours.

-C'est une excellente nouvelle. Je suis content pour toi.

-Merci ! Et toi ? » demanda-t-il finalement, soudain mal à l'aise.

Mu esquissa un sourire, tandis que le regard inquisiteur de l'Italien se posait sur lui. De tous ceux qu'il avait rencontrés ou croisés jusqu'à présent, ce jeune homme aux cheveux longs et violets –non mais sans blague, son coiffeur devait être encore plus fou pour s'occuper d'une tignasse pareille- était de loin le plus normal. Il avait pu constater qu'il avait du répondant, savait apaiser les autres et semblait vraiment concerné par ses camarades. Alors oui, même s'il ne devait rester que quelques jours, Egidio était curieux d'en apprendre plus.

« Je doute que Shion soit d'accord pour me laisser rentrer pour le moment, tu sais, répondit finalement Mu sans parvenir à cacher complètement sa déception. Mais je suis très bien ici. Kiki vient me voir régulièrement, et je m'entends plutôt bien avec tout le monde, je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

-Et tu n'arriverais pas à faire croire que ça va mieux ? tenta néanmoins Seiya. En prenant sur toi, je suis sûr que…

-Je ne peux pas renier qui je suis, le coupa Mu. J'en suis incapable.

-Je suis désolé…, s'excusa l'adolescent en baissant les yeux. C'est juste que… je trouve ça vraiment injuste. Tu n'as jamais fait de mal à personne, alors…

-Tu n'en sais rien, Seiya. »

Sur ces mots, Mu se leva et quitta le petit groupe. Marine vint vers lui, inquiète :

« Tout va bien ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas, la rassura-t-il. Je suis un peu fatigué, je vais rentrer. »

Elle le laissa passer, sans le quitter des yeux. Comment ne pas voir l'éclat de tristesse dans son regard ? Elle se tourna finalement vers Shion, qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène, et déclara :

« Peut-être qu'il serait temps de considérer la sortie comme terminée ?

-Shaka, Camus ? demanda le directeur.

-Je suis d'accord, accepta le Français. Ce test a été plutôt concluant, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je suis de ton avis, opina Shaka. Il va vraiment falloir se pencher sur son cas.

-Très bien, on va raccompagner tout le monde » ordonna Aldébaran.

Les infirmiers et les policiers obtempérèrent avec soulagement. La tension du début avait beau avoir disparu rapidement, ils n'avaient pas été tranquilles, loin de là. Les trois pensionnèrent furent reconduits en silence, tandis que Shion, Shaka et Camus s'étaient éloignés vers la salle de pause.

« C'est vraiment étrange, commenta Shaka en jetant un coup d'œil aux quelques notes qu'il avait prises.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? s'enquit le directeur.

-Nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire qu'Egidio Granchio est dangereux, répondit l'Hindou en fronçant les sourcils. D'après le rapport que Camus et moi avons eu sur la garde à vue et les premières confrontations avec le tribunal, il a toujours fait preuve d'une certaine violence, aussi bien verbale que physique, et envers n'importe qui –je veux dire qu'il ne fait pas de distinction entre policier, procureur, ou autre.

-Il s'agissait quand même des forces de l'ordre dans sa globalité, rétorqua Camus. Nous ne savons pas spécialement comment il se comporte vis-à-vis de personnes lambda.

-C'est là où je voulais en venir, répondit Shaka en hochant la tête. Certes, il s'agissait d'une première rencontre, de sa première sortie, mais il ne m'a pas paru… Comment dire ? Ouvertement agressif.

-Qu'est-ce que ça nous apporte ? s'étonna Shion sans comprendre.

-Deux choses : soit il est véritablement malade, auquel cas il doit avoir une sorte de paranoïa ou alors peut-être un type de dédoublement de personnalité, à voir. Soit il joue très bien la comédie.

-Je ne sais pas quelle solution je préfère, avoua le directeur avec une moue pincée.

-Nous allons tirer ça au clair, le rassura Camus. Mais ça sera peut-être plus long que prévu. Toujours aucune nouvelle du psychologue mandaté ?

-Non, aucune. Je téléphonerai pour en savoir plus, décida Shion. Que fait-on pour Egidio, à présent ?

-Je propose de continuer les sorties avec Seiya, Julian et Mu, fit Shaka. A présent qu'il les a rencontrés, je trouve que c'est une bonne base pour commencer son intégration et continuer à approfondir notre analyse.

-Il y a quand même failli y avoir un soucis, tout à l'heure, objecta vaguement Shion.

-Rien que Mu n'a pas su régler.

-Je te rappelle qu'il s'agit avant tout d'un autre pensionnaire, pas de quelqu'un sur qui nous pouvons compter comme faisant partie du personnel soignant. Il est _malade_, Shaka. Il peut aussi avoir des réactions incontrôlables. »

Le blond comprit qu'il avait été trop loin et hocha la tête :

« Je ne l'oublie pas. Je pense juste que c'est aussi bénéfique pour lui de voir qu'on a confiance en lui. Et puisqu'on parle de ton frère, je tiens à te dire que tu devrais discuter avec lui plus souvent. Je comprends que ça doit être difficile pour toi d'avoir quelqu'un de ta famille dans ton établissement, mais c'est toi qui a insisté pour qu'il vienne ici, pour pouvoir veiller sur lui. Or tu lui rends de moins en moins visite. Il en a besoin, Shion. »

Ce dernier ne sut que répondre. Il avait beaucoup de travail, devait gérer le Sanctuaire et son foyer, s'occuper de Kiki, qu'il maternait un peu trop d'ailleurs, avait à peine le temps de se consacrer à Dokho… Mais oui, il ne pouvait qu'admettre délaisser son frère cadet, malgré lui –à moins qu'inconsciemment… ?

« Je vais essayer de faire un effort, promit Shion en réalisant son abandon progressif.

-C'est tout ce que je te demande. Kiki et toi êtes sa seule famille, et même s'il a fait du Sanctuaire son nouveau chez-lui, rien ne remplace ce genre de lien.

-Merci Shaka » conclut son supérieur.

Le jeune homme hocha simplement la tête avant de sortir, imité par Camus. Shion fixa la porte close encore un moment, avant de fermer les yeux avec un soupir. Il ne pouvait que se rendre compte de la véracité de ce que venait de lui dire Shaka, et pourtant… Un sentiment d'amertume l'envahit brusquement, et il se replongea brièvement dans ses souvenirs. Certes, c'est lui qui s'était battu contre les administrations afin de pouvoir héberger Mu dans son établissement. Il lui avait fait passer toute une batterie de tests, tous plus poussés que les précédents, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait été concluant. Nul ne comprenait ce qui se passait dans la tête de son frère lorsqu'il avait ses crises, qui s'étaient petit à petit muées en quelque chose de permanent. Oui, il était malade, et dangereux. Ce n'était pas Shaka qui avait été obligé de séparer Mu et Kiki, ce n'était pas lui qui avait dû craindre une catastrophe à chaque fois qu'il rentrait le soir. Se serait-il blessé ? Aurait-il fait du mal à son cousin ? Serait-il parti en oubliant de revenir ? Trop de questions qui lui rendaient la vie impossible, physiquement et moralement, malgré le soutien de ses amis et de son compagnon. Et ce jour-là… Il avait vraiment cru que le pire était arrivé. Sa décision avait été prise en un instant, alors qu'il réfléchissait depuis des mois sur la meilleure façon de s'occuper de son frère. Il ne pouvait pas y arriver. Pas seul, pas chez lui, pas alors que Kiki avait besoin d'un foyer stable pour grandir.

Shion rouvrit les yeux. Il avait toujours veillé à ne jamais fuir ses responsabilités, il n'allait pas commencer maintenant et ne tenait pas à regretter quoi que ce soit vis-à-vis de son cadet. Il était hors de question qu'il l'abandonne à son sort. Il se leva et quitta son bureau, décidé à passer plus de temps avec Mu. Il se dirigea dans le couloir aux portes peintes, la poitrine serrée. Depuis quand était-il aussi inquiet de voir son frère ? Il n'en avait aucune idée et cela le mettait d'autant plus mal à l'aise.

Il arriva face à la porte mauve, bariolée de moutons blancs. Il toqua faiblement avant d'ouvrir :

« Mu, c'est moi. Je passais voir comment tu allais après ta rencontre avec notre nouveau pensionnaire… »

Le jeune homme se trouvait face à la fenêtre. Il se retourna et Shion comprit aussitôt qu'il était dans une de ses périodes de lucidité.

« Ça s'est bien passé. Tu étais là, non ?

-Je voulais ton ressenti, tenta l'aîné. Tu es parti vite et tu semblais bouleversé.

-Je me suis souvenu de la raison pour laquelle je suis ici, répondit Mu en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine dans un geste inconscient de protection. Ça fait mal. »

Shion s'approcha de lui dans un élan et le prit dans ses bras. D'abord récalcitrant, le cadet finit par se laisser aller et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son frère.

« Ça faisait longtemps que t ne m'avais pas enlacé de cette façon, commenta-t-il doucement.

-Je sais, je suis désolé, s'excusa Shion. Je t'ai délaissé ces derniers temps, je n'aurais pas dû.

-J'imagine que ce n'est pas facile pour toi de me voir ici. Je comprends.

-Mais je suis sensé t'aider, protesta Shion. Au lieu de ça… Je n'essaye même pas de comprendre ce qui t'arrive.

-Je ne crois pas que quiconque puisse le comprendre, sourit Mu. Ni même que je sois capable de l'expliquer sans paraître encore plus fou que je le suis déjà. »

Shion ne sut que répondre et préféra rester silencieux. Mu finit par se détacher de lui et lui fit signe de s'asseoir avec lui sur le lit.

« Pour en revenir à mon nouveau partenaire d'infortune, autant que je puisse avoir un avis neutre, il me paraît… perturbé. Il y a quelque chose en lui qui semble être latent, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. C'est la couleur de son cosmos…

-Mu, soupira Shion.

-Je sais que tu n'y crois pas, le coupa le jeune homme. Mais écoute-moi ! Je suis persuadé qu'il a besoin d'aide.

-C'est pour ça qu'il est ici, commenta l'aîné.

-Non, il est ici en attendant d'être puni, rectifia Mu. C'est un meurtrier, n'est-ce pas ? Que fait-il dans un institut psychiatrique si ce n'est attendre sa condamnation ? Ce n'est pas de ça dont il a besoin, Shion.

-Tu l'as dit, il a tué des gens ! Il doit être emprisonné, c'est la loi.

-Est-ce que la loi a toujours raison ? s'étonna Mu. Pourquoi a-t-il commis ces meurtres ?

-Je ne sais pas et je ne tiens pas à le savoir, répondit Shion en secouant la tête. Ce qui m'importe, c'est qu'il soit hors d'état de nuire, où est sa place –en prison. Pense aux familles, tu crois que c'est juste pour elles qu'un assassin ne purge pas sa peine ?

-Non, consentit Mu. Mais ça ne me plaît pas.

-S'il te plaît, ne fais rien d'inconsidéré avec lui, s'inquiéta l'aîné. Tu es trop gentil pour ton propre bien, tu sais. Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal ou que tu t'attaches trop à lui, tu comprends ? »

Mu hocha la tête. Shion écarta une mèche de cheveux de son visage et sourit doucement :

« Je vais devoir y retourner. Je te promets que je vais faire un effort à l'avenir et venir te voir plus souvent.

-Ça me fera plaisir, fit le jeune homme en lui retournant son sourire. Mais ménage-toi un peu aussi, tu as l'air épuisé. »

Tandis que Shion quittait sa chambre, Mu fronça les sourcils : si personne ne voulait aider Egidio, il ne tenait pas à l'abandonner –pas alors que lui-même savait ce que ça faisait de voir son entourage être dépassé par les évènements et se désintéresser de son sort.

Il allait découvrir ce que signifiait ce cosmos noir.

* * *

><p><em>à suivre...<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M NOT DEAD**

* * *

><p>NDA : Bonjourbonsoir à tous ! Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews pour le chapitre précédent d'IND ! Je m'excuse pour le retard de publication, mais avec les vacances de Noël, les révisions, la vie privée mouvementée et encore plein d'autres rebondissements, je n'ai pas pu le poster plus tôt. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre-ci vous plaira également !

Merci à **Camhyoga** pour sa correction !

Reviews anonymes :

**Portgasd. Anita** : Oui, Kagaho fait partie des internés ! Mais je ne fais que le citer, autrement ma fiction (qui est déjà plus longue que ce que j'avais initialement prévu !) serait trop longue et trop difficile à gérer pour moi ! Quant à la confrontation cancer/gémeau, qui sait, qui sait... ;) Merci à toi pour ta review !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Egidio tenta de décrisper ses mâchoires, sans succès. Le regard scrutateur de l'expert envoyé par le tribunal n'aidait pas spécialement à le mettre à l'aise, loin de là. Pourtant, c'était précisément ce qu'il était sensé faire… Merde quoi, il avait jamais été bon au club de théâtre !<p>

Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'il avait été interné. Une semaine à ne sortir qu'au compte goutte, jamais à la même heure, et toujours étroitement surveillé. Il rejoignait les trois tarés dans la grande salle et passait une heure avec eux, à jouer le fou bien élevé. Mais si au début la comédie lui tapait sur le système, il devait bien avouer qu'il avait fini par se prêter au jeu et à apprécier ces sorties. Après tout, c'était le seul moment de la journée où il n'avait pas à contempler le mur de sa piaule, alors autant en profiter un peu.

Julian était de loin le moins intéressant des trois, à première vue. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, et quand il le faisait, c'était de façon grandiloquente et imbue de lui-même, quand il n'était pas en plein monologue. Seiya le recadrait souvent, et le visage boudeur de celui qui se prenait pour Poséidon était plutôt cocasse dans ces moments-là.

Le jeune homme valait déjà mieux que le pseudo dieu des mers. Il avait un humour peu recherché mais efficace, et l'Italien ne demandait pas mieux. Il incarnait la joie de vivre et voir quelqu'un sourire de bien-être changeait des têtes d'enterrement que tiraient les policiers qui le surveillaient toute la journée.

Mais le plus passionnant était sans conteste Mu. Discret mais curieux, il savait tout sur tout le monde, ou presque. Calme, posé, il avait l'assurance tranquille des gens simples et heureux. Mais malgré ça, Egidio sentait la part bien plus sombre du jeune homme. Après tout, il avait bien dû faire quelque chose pour se retrouver ici. Seiya avait presque réussi à lui faire avouer, mais depuis, c'était comme si tout était oublié. Si l'adolescent ne tenait sans doute pas à déterrer la question, l'Italien se sentait l'âme d'un archéologue. Il voulait savoir qui se cachait sous le physique angélique de Mu.

Il avait d'abord voulu s'intégrer, histoire de ne plus paraître autant suspect. Il donnait parfois son avis dans les conversations, les écoutait babiller la plupart du temps et pensait à autre chose le plus souvent. Il observait avec attention les lieux, qu'il connaissait par cœur à présent, et décryptait ses chers camarades. Leurs attitudes, leurs sourires, leurs mains, leur voix.

Au bout d'une semaine, il avait prévu de passer à la case suivante : démasquer Mu, afin de casser l'ennui qui le menaçait. Il avait même plus ou moins préparé une vague excuse pour lui parler seul à seul, l'envie de se décharger un peu du poids qui l'accablait, ce genre de blagues. Mais non, l'expert avait pointé son nez, alors qu'ils l'attendaient depuis des jours. Il avait bien remarqué les expressions furieuses du directeur et des infirmiers, ainsi que les visages pincés des psychologues qui avaient commencé à le suivre.

« C'est le grand jour pour toi, Deathmask ! » avait lâché le jeune flic en le conduisant dans la salle pour sa sortie.

Petit con.

Mais il avait raison, le chaton. Il allait devoir berner ce type dégingandé, aux lunettes rondes trop grandes qui lui tombaient sans arrêt du nez. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, il n'avait eu qu'une envie : lui arracher les yeux. Au moins le problème de la monture trop grande serait réglé…

Il avait donc pris sur lui pour ne rien répliquer au jeune policier, avait fait mine de ne pas s'intéresser à l'expert, et avait dû faire une croix sur son projet du jour. Il se savait observé, au point d'être persuadé d'entendre le crayon gratter sur le carnet.

Il sentit soudain une main sur son bras et croisa les yeux clairs de Mu.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien, sourit-il.

-Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Julian.

-Un ennemi vient d'arriver et essaye de s'en prendre à Egidio, expliqua Mu.

-Nous ne devons pas laisser un camarade seul dans l'adversité ! s'écria Seiya, immédiatement dans son rôle.

-Excellent état d'esprit, chevalier, approuva le jeune homme. Le cosmos de cet homme est malsain, je le sens d'ici.

-Je ne vais pas laisser cet individu s'octroyer le luxe d'être le centre de l'attention, intervint Julian en relevant le menton. Je suis avec vous. Que fait-on ?

-Une diversion ! » chuchota l'adolescent avec excitation.

Trop stupéfait pour réagir, Egidio se contenta de les regarder tour à tour. Dire que son sort se retrouvait entre les mains de trois givrés du ciboulot. Qui semblaient d'ailleurs en grande conversation, hochant la tête à tour de rôle.

« Allons-y ! » lâcha Mu, lançant le début des opérations.

Avant d'avoir pu poser la moindre question, l'Italien vit Julian se lever d'un seul coup et s'écrier :

« Comment oses-tu poser les yeux sur moi, sale humain ! »

Un sursaut parcourut les infirmiers, qui commencèrent à s'avancer, prêts à intervenir.

« Oui, toi, entité inférieure qui fait mine de ne pas me voir, n'essaye pas de m'ignorer ! cria Julian en se dirigeant vers l'expert à grands pas.

-Julian, calme-toi ! intervint Seiya en rejoignant leur camarade.

-Appelle-moi Poséidon, cingla-t-il en se tournant vers l'adolescent.

-Sire Poséidon, il ne s'agit que d'une poussière, reprit Seiya avec sérieux –mais ses yeux brillants d'amusement risquaient de le trahir à tout moment. Vous ne devriez pas lui prêter attention.

-Il gâche ma vue.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? » murmura Egidio à l'intention de Mu.

Le jeune homme se retint de rire et lui fit signe de se lever :

« Ils s'amusent. Viens, quittons la pièce. Je crois que tu ne connais pas le reste du bâtiment ? »

L'Italien le laissa lui prendre la main et l'emmener à sa suite à l'insu de l'équipe, trop occupée à calmer la crise de Julian qui menaçait de s'en prendre à l'expert. Mu le conduisit dans un couloir, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il avait la sensation de faire l'école buissonnière, et par Athéna, ce que ça faisait du bien ! Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait été qu'un malade obéissant, aidant les autres et souhaitant poser le moins de problème à son frère, mais là, il avait follement envie de s'amuser. Et puis, il voulait éclaircir le mystère d'Egidio et de son cosmos noir.

« Regarde, là ce sont les jardins, fit-il lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près d'une porte vitrée menant à l'extérieur.

-Vous n'y allez jamais ?

-Pas vraiment. Ils préfèrent éviter de nous faire sortir.

-En gros, on est enfermés quoi, commenta l'Italien.

-Il n'y a pas de meilleur prisonnier que celui qui croit la serrure fermée. »

L'Italien haussa un sourcil dubitatif : Mu essayait-il de lui faire croire que la porte n'était pas verrouillée ? Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire avant de rajouter :

« L'air frais me manque.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici ? lâcha subitement Egidio. Tu m'as parlé de quasiment tout le monde, sauf de toi. »

Mu fit la moue, mal à l'aise. Il tenta de se dérober, mais il croisa les yeux noirs de son camarade qui le clouèrent presque sur place. Le cosmos d'Egidio l'assaillit violemment, le prenant par surprise. Un instant décontenancé, Mu ne put que contempler l'abîme qui entourait l'Italien. Un faible éclat doré attira brusquement son attention : une lueur pure, camouflée par les volutes obscures qui tentaient de l'étouffer. Mu tendit la main, essayant de l'attraper.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » protesta Egidio en sentant la main du jeune homme se poser sur sa joue.

Mu cligna des yeux, perdu, laissant retomber son bras le long de son corps.

« Je l'ai vue… marmonna-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne devrais pas laisser ton cosmos enfermer ce qui est bon en toi, reprit Mu avec plus d'assurance.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda l'Italien, perplexe.

-Ton cosmos ! Il est trop noir, ce n'est pas normal. Il a dû t'arriver quelque chose, je ne vois que ça. J'aimerais savoir… C'est la première fois que je vois un cosmos comme le tien, tu comprends ? »

Egidio eut un mouvement de recul. En moins de cinq minutes, il avait vu des aspects du jeune homme qu'il ignorait totalement, et qu'il aurait peut-être préféré ne pas connaître. Mais sa curiosité avait été la plus forte, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait.

« T'es complètement taré, souffla-t-il.

-Je suis ici pour une bonne raison, ricana Mu d'un ton acerbe. Pas comme toi.

-Tu ne sais rien de moi ! siffla l'Italien, piqué au vif.

-J'en sais plus que ce que tu ne penses, rétorqua le jeune homme avec un sourire ironique. Ça doit être difficile de se faire passer pour un fou quand on est totalement sain d'esprit, non ? Bien sûr, jouer la comédie, ça marche un temps. Après tout, si le juge a demandé à ce que tu sois examiné par des spécialistes et interné en attendant un rapport, c'est que tu es plutôt bon acteur. »

Mortifié, l'Italien ne sut quoi dire. Il ne comprenait pas les changements qui s'opéraient chez son camarade de façon aussi radicale. Même s'il ne pouvait pas se vanter de le connaître depuis longtemps, il ne parvenait pas à imaginer Mu autrement que gentil et sincère. Celui qu'il avait en face de lui n'était pas le « vrai » Mu, il en était persuadé. Mais en attendant, c'était avec lui qu'il devait composer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? cracha-t-il finalement.

-Ce que je veux ? répéta le jeune homme d'une voix plus calme. J'aimerais juste rentrer chez moi, et que tout ça ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Tu as de la chance de ne pas être fou. C'est atroce de le savoir et de n'être conscient que de temps en temps.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, exactement ? demanda Egidio.

-Ils disent que je me suis inventé un monde parallèle dans lequel je vis la plupart du temps, répondit Mu en se tournant vers la vitre, le regard lointain. Dans ce monde là, je suis un Chevalier. Je défends les gens et mes compagnons d'arme. J'ai un but, une raison de vivre… Mais ils ne comprennent pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas ?

-Servir Athéna est un honneur, pas une malédiction. »

Egidio poussa un soupir. Il était perdu, mais une chose était sûre : son camarade était redevenu lui-même. Un bruit de course retentit soudain dans le couloir : le directeur, les policiers et des infirmiers arrivaient en courant. L'Italien n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il était déjà maintenu au sol, bras derrière le dos.

« Mu ! Tu n'es pas blessé ? demanda Shion en prenant son frère par les épaules.

-Non pourquoi ? s'étonna Mu.

-Quand on a vu que vous aviez disparu, tous les deux, on a craint le pire ! avoua Marine, les yeux tremblant de larmes de soulagement. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-J'ai proposé à Egidio de lui faire visiter les lieux, répondit tout naturellement le jeune homme.

-Quoi ? lâcha Shion en clignant des paupières.

-Nous n'aurions fait que vous gêner si nous étions restés dans la même pièce que Julian, expliqua Mu en souriant. Et comme Egidio ne connaît pas l'institut, je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée de prendre un peu l'air. C'était très agréable. »

Resté en retrait, Milo s'avança et posa une main apaisante sur le bras d'Aiolia, qui maintenait l'Italien immobile :

« Compte tenu des circonstances, je crois que ce genre de réaction est inutile. »

Le Grec lança un regard interrogateur vers Dokho, qui acquiesça. Il relâcha lentement Egidio, qui se redressa lentement et en retenant une grimace : il serrait fort, le petit jeune !

« On aura à parler, tous les deux, souffla Shion à son frère avant de se tourner vers le reste de l'équipe. Nous allons les ramener dans leur chambre, je crois qu'on a eu suffisamment d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. »

Milo s'imposa aux côtés de l'Italien, défiant les deux policiers d'intervenir. Il n'appréciait guère d'avoir un assassin comme patient, comme tous les autres, mais le comportement agressif d'Aiolia l'avait agacé. Et si ledit Deathmask avait voulu faire du mal à Mu, il aurait eu largement le temps de le faire. C'était pour lui un résultat positif, et une preuve qu'il était momentanément digne de confiance, en tout cas assez pour qu'il le conduise à sa chambre sans qu'il soit menotté par les deux policiers. Dokho lui fit un sourire et les laissa passer devant, tandis qu'Aiolia plissait les lèvres.

« Marine, tu veux bien raccompagner Mu ? Je vais régler les choses avec l'expert » lâcha Shion d'une voix sèche.

La jeune femme acquiesça et prit la main de son patient. Ils firent le trajet sans un mot. Etrangement, Marine se sentait trahie : jamais Mu n'avait agi d'une telle façon depuis qu'il avait été interné. Elle lui faisait confiance, et là ! Comment expliquer ça ? Deathmask avait-il une mauvaise influence sur lui ? Non, Mu n'était pas le genre de personne sur qui on pouvait avoir l'ascendant. Elle ne comprenait pas. Et dans un sens, elle avait peur de connaître la réponse.

Arrivés dans la chambre du jeune homme, elle referma la porte et se tourna vers lui, décidée malgré tout à lui poser la question qui la taraudait :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Mu ? Et ne me sors pas l'excuse de la visite de courtoisie, s'il te plaît. »

Il eut l'obligeance de paraître gêné, puis lui fit signe de s'asseoir avec lui sur le lit.

« Cet homme, qui est venu aujourd'hui…

-L'expert.

-Il n'en serait rien ressorti de bon s'il avait vu Egidio. Il avait peur et n'aurait jamais agi comme il le fait depuis qu'il est ici.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Vous l'avez pris au piège, Marine. Tous ici, vous n'avez qu'une envie : qu'il parte. Sans lui laisser la moindre chance. Alors moi, je lui en ai donné une.

-Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui as orchestré tout ce remue-ménage ?! s'écria la jeune femme. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Julian a presque agressé l'expert !

-Julian était du même avis que moi, rétorqua Mu. J'ai fait ce que j'ai considéré juste. Je n'ai mis personne en danger.

-Il aurait pu te faire du mal, Mu !

-Il ne l'a pas fait. A aucun moment il n'a été menaçant. Il aurait pu me blesser, il aurait pu essayer de s'enfuir, il aurait pu faire ce qu'il aurait voulu, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Et ça, je ne crois pas que vous ou cet expert l'auriez compris si je n'étais pas intervenu. »

Marine resta silencieuse, chamboulée. Elle était en colère contre son ami, contre l'idée qu'il avait eue –utiliser Julian pour prendre la poudre d'escampette ? Mais malgré elle, elle comprenait, et elle s'en voulait. Oui, sans Mu, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que cet homme n'était peut-être pas si dangereux que ça. Pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à être totalement convaincue, contrairement au jeune homme. Elle n'avait pas oublié son regard à son arrivée à l'institut, ni la peur profonde qu'elle avait ressentie.

« Shion ne va pas être content, dit-elle soudain.

-Je ne regrette pas. J'espère juste qu'Egidio ne sera pas encore plus confiné à cause de moi. »

La jeune femme poussa un soupir et pinça les lèvres.

« Il y a une chose que tu dois comprendre, Mu, lâcha-t-elle sévèrement. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le frère de Shion ou mon ami que ça te donne le droit de faire ce que tu veux. Il y a des règles à respecter, et tu les as enfreintes.

-Rien ne m'interdit de servir de guide à un camarade.

-Ne joue pas sur les mots, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler ! s'agaça Marine. Si tu continues ce petit jeu, il n'en ressortira rien de bon, que ce soit pour toi ou pour les autres. Réfléchis-y avant de recommencer. »

Elle se leva et quitta la chambre sans un regard pour le jeune homme. C'était son rôle en tant qu'infirmière de veiller sur ses patients, et Mu se mettait en danger, consciemment ou non. Et ça, elle ne l'accepterait pas. Sa décision prise, elle se dirigea dans les couloirs d'un pas résolu, jusqu'à arriver devant la chambre de l'Italien. Aiolia et Dokho lui lancèrent un regard surpris.

« Marine, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? interrogea le Chinois.

-Je veux lui parler.

-Ce n'est pas le moment, grommela le Grec.

-Ce n'était pas une question, Aiolia, rétorqua sa compagne sèchement. Ouvrez la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

-Voir comment il va, c'est mon métier, non ?

-Marine…

-Aiolia, on ne va pas se disputer ici, l'interrompit-elle. Je ne risque rien, et si jamais il tente quoi que ce soit, je hurlerai, d'accord ? Maintenant laissez-moi passer. »

Dokho fronça les sourcils, appréciant peu de se retrouver entre les deux jeunes gens. Enfin, qui était-il pour juger les problèmes de couples ? Si Marine estimait devoir vérifier la santé de l'Italien, il n'allait pas remettre son jugement en cause.

« Tu as cinq minutes » accepta-t-il en lui laissant le passage.

La Grecque acquiesça et entra dans la chambre, sans se soucier du regard blessé de son petit ami. Ils discuteraient tranquillement le soir venu, chez eux, sans l'agitation latente de l'institut.

L'Italien était allongé en chien de faïence sur son lit, les yeux fermés. Il ouvrit un œil curieux en entendant la porte s'ouvrir puis se fermer et se redressa avec nonchalance.

« C'est la première fois que vous venez, remarqua-t-il.

-Je crois qu'aujourd'hui est un jour fait d'exceptions, riposta la jeune femme. Restez assis. »

Egidio obtempéra. L'infirmière avait un visage sévère qui ne lui allait pas. Il l'avait vue, aux côtés des autres soignants, alors qu'il était supposé discuter tranquillement tricot et biscuits avec Mu, Seiya et Julian. Elle avait d'ordinaire un sourire aux lèvres, beaucoup plus seyant. Là, il avait clairement la sensation qu'elle lui en voulait personnellement.

« Je viens de parler avec Mu, confirma Marine en croisant les bras. Il m'a dit que c'est lui qui vous avait fait sortir de la salle. »

Perplexe, l'Italien préféra rester silencieux. Il ne tenait pas spécialement à se la mettre à dos –surtout que d'après ce qu'il avait compris, c'était la nana du jeune flic. Quelle ironie du sort…

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez pu lui dire, mais je vous préviens : je tiens à lui, et je ne permettrai pas que vous lui fassiez du mal, c'est clair ?

-Je n'ai rien fait ! se défendit Eigido.

-Ça, c'est vous qui le dites. Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi il est ici ? demanda-t-elle abruptement. Il a failli tuer son cousin pendant une de ses crises, fit-elle en voyant le mouvement de négation de son vis-à-vis. Il est ailleurs, et il ne se rend absolument pas compte de ce qu'il fait. C'est lâche de profiter d'une personne foncièrement bonne parce qu'elle ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Alors la prochaine fois qu'il a une idée de ce genre pour vous aider, rendez-lui service et ne l'écoutez pas. »

Il fronça les sourcils sans prononcer un mot. Quoi, elle le menaçait ? Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment vu leur différence de gabarit ? Certes, pour l'instant il devait se tenir à carreau, mais il avait une excellente mémoire.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il peut voir en vous qui l'intéresse à ce point… souffla-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

-Il a parlé de mon cosmos, intervint-il finalement, saisissant l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur Mu.

-Il vous l'a dit ? s'étonna sincèrement Marine. D'habitude, il n'aime pas trop le mentionner. »

Elle le regarda quelques instants en silence, avant de marmonner :

« Je crois qu'il serait préférable qu'il n'assiste plus à vos sorties. Ce sera mieux pour vous deux. »

Une gifle l'aurait moins pris par surprise que cette annonce. Stupéfait, il eut la sensation d'une véritable douche froide. Il fallait qu'il garde contact avec Mu, être sûr qu'il ne révèle pas à tout le monde qu'il jouait la comédie. Même si le jeune homme était fou, sa crédibilité auprès de l'infirmière et de Shion serait toujours plus importante que la sienne, et s'il lâchait l'information au détour d'une conversation, il serait cuit.

« Non ! s'écria-t-il alors en se levant. S'il vous plaît ! »

Sa réaction étonna Marine qui recula d'un pas, alarmée. Merde. Vite, trouver une excuse bidon à lui servir !

« Je sais que c'est égoïste de demander ça au vu de ce qui vient de se passer, hasarda-t-il en fouillant sa mémoire pour se souvenir des quelques phrases issues de romans pour gamines que sa sœur lisait quand elle était ado. Mais je me sens bien quand il est là. Il est apaisant, vous comprenez ? J'ai l'impression que je vais bien quand il est là, et… »

Lentement, le visage de l'infirmière changea. Surprise, incompréhension, doute.

« Je ne crois pas que…

-Je vous en prie ! C'est important pour moi. Vous avez dû le remarquer aussi, non ? Quand il me parle, c'est comme si tout le poids de l'univers s'envolait. »

Bon, là il en faisait sans doute beaucoup trop. Mais bizarrement, ce fut la phrase qui sembla convaincre la jeune femme, car elle hocha faiblement la tête.

« Il a ce don là, c'est vrai. Je vais y réfléchir » dit-elle avant de sortir de la pièce, le laissant seul et éberlué.

On ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était plutôt doué pour la comédie, finalement.

**-/-**

« Je vous prie encore de bien vouloir excuser l'incident de tout à l'heure » déclara Shion à l'expert.

L'homme hocha la tête avec une expression pincée. Il avait beau avoir entendu d'excellents échos concernant cet institut et savoir qu'une personne mentalement instable pouvait à tout moment rechuter, se faire agresser par un mégalomane n'avait rien de très réjouissant.

« Concernant le but premier de votre visite… reprit Shion.

-Je n'ai pas pu me faire une idée de votre patient, le coupa l'expert. Et malheureusement, mon planning est excessivement chargé, je ne pourrai pas revenir avant un moment. »

Une façon polie de préciser qu'il ne remettrait jamais les pieds ici.

« Que faisons-nous dans ce cas ?

-Je transmettrai un mot au tribunal spécifiant que je donne carte blanche à vos deux psychologues pour établir le profil psychologique d'Egidio Granchio. Ça suffira aux yeux de la loi. »

Shion acquiesça, peu convaincu. L'expert resta silencieux un instant avant d'ajouter :

« Simple avis personnel, mais vous devriez faire en sorte de le transférer ailleurs. Prison, hôpital psychiatrique, peu importe. D'après ce que j'ai lu et l'approche de vos deux collègues, je pense que vous vous épargneriez bien des soucis. Bonne fin de journée. »

Puis il tourna les talons et partit rejoindre sa voiture. Shion l'observa quitter le parking et s'enfoncer sur la route gravillonnée, plongé dans ses pensées. Oui, le transfert serait une bonne solution. Il lui faudrait juste trouver un établissement qui serait en mesure de le prendre en charge… Ce qui ne serait pas évident. Viendraient les « pourquoi » et il faudrait alors expliquer. Et Shion doutait qu'un autre institut accepte de s'en occuper sachant qu'il posait problème et qu'il avait déjà une place. Restait la prison, sous réserve du diagnostic de Camus et Shaka.

Un instant, il resta comme hébété. Il réalisait petit à petit ce qu'il venait de penser. Il voulait se débarrasser d'un patient. Rien de moins. Shion s'appuya au mur, désemparé. Depuis quand souhaitait-il mettre de côté les difficultés ?

Mais cet Egidio était dangereux.

Son frère l'avait fait sortir de la salle. Ils avaient disparu pendant quelques minutes, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Jusqu'à ce que Marine réalise qu'ils n'étaient plus là.

Deathmask aurait pu tuer Mu. Mu aurait pu blesser Egidio.

Mu n'avait pas eu un tel sourire depuis des mois.

Plus encore que la peur, c'était un autre sentiment qui le blessait à présent. De la jalousie.

* * *

><p><em>à suivre...<em>


End file.
